It's Nice To Meet You
by 8 Navy Roses
Summary: See what Ciela, Linebeck, Link, Zelda, Leaf, and Neri get up to in High School! Cielbeck,Zelink, Leri.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

It's Nice To Met You.

"Oh, come on! Was this school built to purposely get kids lost?" A red head mutters, panting while she trotted around her new school, looking for her locker.

She pauses and looks out the window just in time to see the buses pull out of the driveway. "Great. Now I have to walk home!" She yells. She sets off for her locker, at a much slower pace.

Suddenly while rounding a corner, something runs into her. "Hey!" She exclaims, looking down at the blond on the floor.

"Sorry" The blond says, "I was just trying to get to my locker before the buses left."

"Here, let me help you up and I'm sorry to say that the buses just left." The red head says, holding out her hand while hefting her books onto her hip. "By the way, I'm Ciela Chryseis."

"Thanks and I'm Zelda Sarette." Tetra says, taking Ciela's hand and standing up, "And whats your locker number?"

"Um, 456" Ciela replies, quickly checking her schedule.

"Great! That's just two lockers away from mine." Zelda says, flipping her hair over her shoulder and takes Ciela's wrist, dragging her down the hallway.

The two girls walk down the hallway, talking the latest fashion that Jolene Mumiai and her cronies were wearing and to what they thought of the teachers here. To anyone looking at them, it was obvious that they will become great friends.

"So how are you liking Windfall High?" Zelda asks, once reaching their lockers.

"Other than the whole getting lost the whole time, It's quite nice." Ciela says, opening her locker.

"So, where... did...you..." Zelda trailed off.

"What are..." Ciela turned her head towards where Zelda was looking at and gasps, freezing while putting in her books.

Coming towards them were two boys. One had blond, messy hair and striking blue eyes. He was wearing a green hoodie with the triforce on it and white pants. His brown boots don't male a sound while he walked. But Ciela's eyes quickly slid to the tall, lanky boy next to him. And stayed there.

He had dark brown hair that was shoulder length with a little portion pulled into a small ponytail that spiked. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt with tan pants that were a bit too long for just strolled along with his hands in his pockets, like he had nowhere to go. His emerald eyes sparkled when he caught Ciela looking at him and he starts to smirk. Ciela's mouth opens a little and she blushes. He smirks even more.

"Hey, you new here?" The tall boy asks.

"Yeah, I just came from Mercay, You know, where they worship the Ocean King and all. I moved here with my Grandfather because he couldn't take the new ruler there. Bellum is her name." Ciela stammers. '_Real smooth Ciela. You could be talking to the hottest guy in school and you just practically gave him your life's history!_'

"Are you going to put those in your locker?" The lanky boy asks, nodding to the books still in mid-air.

"Yes!" Ciela replies, a little peeved and promptly shoved the books into her locker.. What a jerk! " _But he's still hot._" she briefly thought.

"Hey don't tie yourself in knot, sparkles" the lanky boy says, his eyes briefly flicking to her sparklefied hair.

"why you little-" Zelda slapped her hand over Ciela's mouth, cutting her off.

"Sorry about my friend. She doesn't take too well to nick-names." Zelda giggles nervously.

"It's okay." The blond says, "He calls me Kid all the time even though I detest it. That's why he does it."

"So who are you two?" Ciela asks, ripping Zelda's hand off her mouth.

"I'm Linebeck Acheron." Linebeck announced.

"And I'm Link Sabre." The blond says, smiling a little.

"Interesting last names. Mine is Ciela Chryseis." Ciela says, shrugging a little.

"Zelda Sarette."

"Those are cool." Linebeck says, "So you guys have a ride home?"

"No. But I'm fine walking." Ciela replies, closing her locker.

"I can't. My parents think I'll get kidnapped or something like that." Zelda says, laughing a little. "They are so paranoid."

"Well, Link here has a ride that can fit all four of us and he's able to legally drive us anywhere." Linebeck says.

"We just met you. How can we trust you?" Ciela says, her eyes narrowing.

"You just have to, I guess." Linebeck smugly says.

Ciela ponders this, finally replying with a disgruntled " Yes, I guess I do."

"You know Linebeck, I really don't appreciate you acting like I'm a taxi service." Link says.

"Just considerate repayment for letting you live with me." Linebeck says, punching Link on the arm slightly.

"Wait, you two live together? You guys are not queer or anything, right?" Ciela quickly says, staring at the two. "_It would be my luck" _She briefly thought.

The reaction was immediate. "Oh Goddesses, Hell no!" "We're just friends!" "Get your mind out of the gutter!" The two boys exclaims.

"So why do you two live together?" Zelda asks.

The boys disgusted and shocked expressions melt away to be replaced with a solemn one. "Our parents are dead." Linebeck says softly.

"Our families were friends, so, of course, they did things together. One day they were out fishing so Linebeck and I were left with his older sister, Becky. We don't even know what exactly happen but the boat somehow exploded, killing both of our parents. We were only 14 at the time. Just about to go to High School." Link explains

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I don't know what it's like to lose them though. Mine just ran off and left me with my Grandpa." Ciela says.

It was silent for awhile as they walked. "Sooooo..." Zelda began, trying to get onto a lighter subject. "Ciela! Any interesting lineage? I'm descended from a princess."

"Well, I'm the however many greats granddaughter of the spirit of Time and Courage, Ciela. The first one." Ciela says.

"I'm descended from the Hero of Winds." Link put in.

"Didn't he know the Spirit of Courage?' Ciela wondered.

"Yeah, along with Linebeck's hundreds of greats Grandfather. He was the one who started the whole "name the first son, Linebeck" thing. Which eventually died out. His family wanted to name him Linebeck but didn't feel like tracing the family tree to find out whatever number Linebeck he is. So no fancy titles for him." Link explained.

"Goddesses, Link! Tell them my whole life's story to them why don't you?" Linebeck says, crossing his arms. "Besides, I don't care if I don't have a fancy title."

"Awww but I like fancy titles" Ciela heard the words fall out her mouth. Heard them, but not meaning to say them. Is she really flirting with a guy she just met?

"Are you flirting with me, Sparkles?" Linebeck mischievously says, smirking a little.

"Sounds like we're flirting with each other."

"But you started it."

Suddenly they hear retching behind them. "Oh Linebeck, Trying break another girl's heart? " came a sickly, sweet voice behind them.

"What do you want Jolene?" Linebeck grits out, not turning around.

"I want nothing. I only want to warn the poor girl to keep her heart close and her valuables closer." Jolene leaves.

Once she was gone, Linebeck made a rude gesture towards her.

"That girl really needs to learn to not hold a grudge. I hear it causes acne, which by the way, Did you see a few pimples on her nose?" Link sarcastically says.

"What was that about?" Zelda asks. By this time, they were outside and headed towards Link's red truck.

"I had a failed relationship with her and the night I told her I didn't want to be her boyfriend anymore, somebody broke in her house and stole one of her possessions. And now she thinks it was me." Linebeck rants.

Ciela muttered something nasty about Jolene then said, "Well, I hope Grandpa won't freak. I've never been this late before."

"I have a phone. If you want to you can call him and say that everything's fine and that you might be late even more cause Link's truck has a tenancy to break down at the worst possible times." Linebeck says, digging in his pant pocket. He hands Ciela the cell phone.

"Thanks" Ciela replies, taking the phone and calls her Grandpa, assuring him that she got lost in the school and was hitching a ride with some friends.

"Good idea because it's about to rain." Just as finished saying this, It started to drizzle.

"Thanks Grandpa! You just jixed us." Ciela laughs and hangs up once she said goodbye to him.

"You might want to get in the truck faster. It's getting harder." Linebeck warns.

Ciela laughs again and climbs in, getting in the backseat. Linebeck follows her, while Zelda sat shotgun. Link, of course, was driving. The ride was mostly them either talking, learning more about each other or singing alone with the radio.

Hour later, when they pulled up in front of Ciela's house, Ciela remarked, "We all just met each other today, well except you two, and instantly became friends. Anybody else finds this weird?"

The other three raise their hands.

"Good cuz, I thought it was just me." She looks outside. "I swear it got harder when we stopped."

"Here, I'll walk you over." Linebeck offers and grabs a navy coat. "We are currently lacking an umbrella so we use my coat in substitute." He explains. Once the two are outside of the truck they bolt for Ciela's front door.

"Thanks but I think I still got wet." Ciela pants.

"Well, it's better that getting completely soaked." Linebeck says.

"True."

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Linebeck says. putting his coat over his head again.

"Yeah bye." Ciela says. Linebeck starts to leave but stops when Ciela says. "By the way, thanks for the ride and it's nice to met you." she smiles

Linebeck smiles back and says. "It was nice to met you too."

Ciela watches Linebeck get back in the truck and then whack Link for saying something to him. She smiles again and walks into her house.

...

Yay! I finished! I really like this and I want to do a little series fic about Ciela, Linebeck, Link, and Zelda in high school. And yes in my world, Bellum in a female. I don't care if it says in the game his or he. I think Bellum is a girl!

Translations for last names.

Chryseis- I'm pretty sure it meant Golden fairy or something like that, I'm too lazy to look it up.

Sarette-Princess

Acheron-River. I wanted something water related. It's a lot better that sea though.

Sabre- Sword. I originally planned for Link's last name to be Sword, then I saw this while looking for Linebeck's.

So guys and gals, you know the drill. Please Review!

~8 Navy Roses.


	2. Chapter 2 Leaf and Neri

I'm getting absolutely NO inspiration for my other stories so I decided to start on the high school fic between Linebeck and Ciela.

Chapter 1

"Hey Sparkles! Over here!" Linebeck calls, waving to Ciela across the lunchroom.

Ciela instantly brightens, trotting over where Linebeck, Link, and Zelda are sitting. She slows when she sees two other people sitting there. It was a boy and girl. The girl had bright blue hair and eyes. She smiles and her eyes looked calm behind her wire-rimmed glasses.. She was wearing a light blue vest over a white shirt and a very cute blue skirt, blue ballet flats. "_This girl must really like the color blue. I mean, she even dyed it that color." _Ciela thinks.

The boy was the total opposite of the girl. His hair was bright red and his red eyes twinkled mischievously. His outfit was a red t-shirt and jeans. His red sneakers squeaked on the floor as he stood up to greet Ciela.

"Hello Sparkles." He croons deeply. "My name is Leaf." The girl whaps him.

"Leaf, don't scare the poor girl." The girl calmly says. "Hi, My name is Neri."

"Nice to meet you both, Neri and Leaf." Ciela says, laughing. "And Sparkles is just my nickname. It's really Ciela."

"Come, come you must sit down." Leaf says, "You mustn't ruin your make-up by standing." He pats the spot next to him.

Ciela, instead, sits between Link and Linebeck. "Good choice." Linebeck mutters in Ciela's ear.

"Why" she whispers back. "He doesn't seem all that bad."

"Why, you two Lovebirds are already whispering sweet nothings into each others ears?" He picks at his fingernails. "Makes you wonder when the wedding will be."

"W-What!" Ciela sputters. Linebeck just groans and puts his head on the table.

"Surely you must feel it? That sensation when you met your destined other half?" He smiles. "Though, of course, your soul mate may be me."

"Leaf!" Linebeck exclaims, his head still on the table. "You're making everyone sick with your "destined one" talk. It was bad enough with Link and Zelda!"

"What?" The two mentioned people says, simultaneously.

"Ah, they are already-" What ever Leaf was about to say was cut off by Neri dragging him, by the ear, out of the lunchroom, an irritated look on her face.

It was silent at the table. Link and Zelda were seriously confused while Ciela was still sputtering over Leaf's comments while Linebeck _still _had his head on the table.

What a way to be introduced to the other friends.

...

Yeah I know this is short but at least it's funny... Right?

~8 Navy Roses.


	3. Chapter 3 Bets and Dresses

Bets and Dresses

"Okay. Is it me, or are we having a really weird weather?' Ciela says, while hanging her backpack in her locker. "I mean, we had hurricanes, earthquakes, and this past weekend, it was snowing! It's October!"

"Well, we're having a really interesting start to the school year." Zelda says. "By the way, have you heard what Link and Linebeck have to do today?"

Ciela frowns. "No..." She says, slowing down her movements in confusion.

"You know that they're in the Drama Club?"

"Which, Linebeck managed to get me in."

"Anyway. These other guys in there made this bet with them, I forget what it was but they lost. So guess what they have to do?" Zelda begins giggling.

"What?" Ciela says.

Just then, she heard a commotion behind her. She turns around and peers around the guy next to her.

"O.M.G." She whispers, her eyes going wide. She could hear Zelda doubling over with laughter behind her. "Are they really wearing..."

"Yes!" Zelda squeaks, trying to hold herself up with her locker.

Linebeck walked toward the girls with extremely mad expressions, Link had his head hung down in embarrassment. Their heels were clicking on the floor. Linebeck was gripping his navy purse a bit to tightly. He was wearing a navy blue ankle-length dress that was spaghetti strap. It had a white ribbon that wrapped around his waist and tied in a big bow in the back. Linebeck's hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a navy blue ribbon. His heels were about 3 inches high and he stumbled a little as he walked. Link was wearing a light green dress with a sparkling forest green shawl. He was holding a spring green hand purse that had sequins embedded on it. His dress was ankle-length as well and his heels were 2 inch so he wasn't stumbling as much as Linebeck. His the front locks of his hair was braided and pulled to join each other in the back. The rest of it was slicked back and sparkled.

"Under no circumstances. Is this to be mentioned. Ever. Again." Linebeck says, when they reach the girls.

"What did you guys bet on?" Ciela says, busying herself in her locker so they couldn't see her smirk.

"If we could beat them at Spirit Tracks multiplayer 15 times before they could." Link mutters, not raising his face from the ground.

Ciela emerges from her locker, with a face that would be better beside a dying loved one. When she looks at Linebeck's face, she squints, cocks her head and peer closer to his face. "Are... You...wearing make-up?" She asks, disbelief in her voice.

"Becky. She was visiting and heard about the bet. This is were we got the outfits." Linebeck grits out. "This morning she pinned us down and put on _water-proof_ make-up!"

"Well, you're going to kill me but it looks nice, really brings out your eyes." Ciela dashes away, crackling before Linebeck could grab her.

"YOU'RE LUCKY I'M WEARING HEELS!" Linebeck shouts after her, shaking his fist in the air.

"That's one sentence you never expect a guy to hear." Zelda sniggers before bursting out in laughter again.

…

"Does Linebeck still want to kill me?" Ciela whispers to Zelda while walking to lunch.

"No and I took pity on them and gave them my make-up remover. Leaf and Neri were extremely mad but since it wasn't part of the bet he couldn't do anything-" Zelda was cut off by Ciela.

"Wait, Leaf? And Neri?" Ciela asks.

"They were the one they made bets with." Zelda explains.

"Then remind me to thank them later, seeing the guys in dresses was awesome."

"Have you taken pictures?" Zelda asks.

"I already have!"

The two girls burst into laughter.

…

What do you guys and gals think? Should Linebeck and Link retaliate on Leaf and Neri? And if so, what should they do?

~8 Navy Roses.


End file.
